


the stars in her sky

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Force Tree, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She gazes upwards, waiting for her constellation to be complete.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	the stars in her sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/20/20 prompt: And all the constellations shine down for us to see.
> 
> Sorry about posting two drabbles in one day, especially considering that they are for the same prompt! But after posting the last one, I got the last few words of this one stuck in my head, and I have poor impulse control, and, well . . . here we are.

Nestled in the Force Tree’s roots, she gazes past the branches with its leaves and ethereal blue-green glow to the stars above.

Then, the sound of a ship breaking atmo, a streak in the sky, before a familiar x-wing lands in the clearing nearby.

The warm lump that had been curled sleepily into her side takes off like a shot to launch herself into her father’s arms, her curly brown hair catching in the wind as he swings her around.

She walks over, wraps her arms around her husband and daughter, holding them close, and finally, her constellation is complete.


End file.
